The Heroes of Tomorrow
by spezria26
Summary: It's been years since Young Justice was put out of commission. Everybody has moved on with their lives. So when a girl gets kidnapped, it brings a whole new set of characters submitted by my readers to rescue her. This is the New Young Justice Team. I suck at summaries. PM me with Supervillain ideas
1. Episode 1: Kidnapped

Hey guys. I'm pretty much going to introduce the entire 'team' here in the first and second chapter, but if your hero isn't in here, it probably will be a some point as kind of a 'guest star.' I might bring some of them in like how Roy and Zatanna were there sometimes, and other times not. So don't quit just yet.

Also, I know this is weird; it starts as an uneven number with more girls than boys (weird in consideration of normal superhero teams) but go with it.

**DRYSTAN**

Failed again. Again and again he failed to save Eden. Drystan wasn't even sure why he kept trying.

"_Lies! I keep trying because I can do it. I can save Eden."_ He thought to himself. He kept telling himself this lie over and over again, even though he had already tried one hundred and thirty-two different ways. Each ended the same. Eden was destroyed. It was all on him, all his fault. He couldn't bring them back.

He sat down on the small piece of land that still remained of his shattered planet. He recognized it from all the other times. It was the piece he teleported too every time his plans failed. He held his head in his hands as he cried at yet another failed attempt.

They had taken his home, his family, and his childhood. They had taken his everything. The Kroloteans had destroyed his home planet of Eden, leaving only him and seven other of the greatest spell casters alive.

The Kroloteans felt no guilt. They didn't care what they did and they guaranteed to do it to even more planets. Drystan didn't care about those planets, he didn't bother to save them from the tragedy that had happened to his own, even though he was quite capable to have saved some of the planets, he didn't care. All he wanted was his beautiful Eden, his best friend Knox, his amazing parents Jez and Mira, and his irreplaceable girlfriend Liv back.

He needed a new direction, a new idea. He pondered for two days, which was no more than a mere two seconds to Drystan. Suddenly, it struck him. The best magicians that lived on Eden always used a sacrifice in their spells. So what about a sacrifice this time? As he thought about it, he knew instantly where to find one. With its superstitious inhabitants they'd be easy to sacrifice. Earth, the best place to find sacrifices.

**KIARA**

"**There's only one way you're ever going to make your way to heaven,"** _His_ voice repeated in her head. **"You must be true, moral, and fair. Never giving into hate, greed, or discrimination: the path of the devil. Inspire hope to people that have none. Prove to me that you are good enough to join your brethren in heaven and you shall receive what you have always wanted."** Kiara sighed. She knew she was an angel—half angel—but that didn't mean that this was going to easy. She was only thirteen after all. "What did you expect? For it to be easy?" Kiara scolded herself.

The young half-angel pushed herself off the curb of the dirty alleyway and relaxed her body. She cleared her mind, allowing her celestial wings to unfold themselves. She shot up into the sky, feeling free, at peace. She never felt so alive. Things were never quite perfect unless she was up in the air flying or using any of her gifts.

She flew for a half an hour, free to be who she really was. She rose above the cloud layer and pasted a clean white plane in the sky. Most of the passengers were asleep, probably an overnight flight, but there was one boy, no more than six, still awake and staring out the plane window. Kiara quietly tapped on the window, making the young boy look up at her. He gasped in awe as she backed up and showed him her blindingly white colored wings. In a flash, she sent him a smile and proceeded to go higher, making it look like she might be going to heaven. But as she left she saw the little boy tug on his mother's shirt, pointing out the window. Inspire hope.

As the plane disappeared into the dark night Kiara descended and landed on the rooftop of Happy Harbor Middle School, a place she desperately longed to go. After her mother found out she was a half-angel she left Kiara to rot in the streets, not something you usually do when you meet a real live half-angel. After hearing the wretched stories, Kiara had avoided social security and foster care homes for two years, which meant she couldn't go to school and risk getting caught and put with some random, cruel family who took the paychecks foster care sent.

After spending a few minutes pondering how she might be able to enroll in Happy Harbor Middle School well she passes time trying to get into heaven she relaxed, outstretched her wings, and patrolled the night skies for any robbers, crooks, or people in need of her help.

Suddenly she saw bright lights illuminate the normally dark night sky. On instinct she started flying over to the hubbub, determined to do good, just as He had told her to do.

**LILA-JEAN/"L.J" **

"Hullo," said L.J in a stunned voice. She stared at one hundred thirty to pounds of sexy. **(Description of Roni)** L.J observed his rippling pecs, his sweet, shy smile, and his obvious awkwardness of being there. She suspected he was a size ten shoe and size zero in ego. His ruffled black-blue hair shadowed his eyes, leaving him more mysterious and even more attractive.

"Hey," he said with a cool kind of debonair.

"Blu J," she said, offering her hand out. "Your—" hot is what she wanted to say, but with Batman staring down at them and all decided to just say "Inflect."

"Yeah," he said in a casual form of formal. She had no idea how he did it, but she was hooked on him instantly.

"Now that the introductions are over," cut in Batman, "we should get down to business." He eyed the two; quite positive his new protégé had a 'thing' for the new guy. She'd have to get over that. Work should never coincide with fun, especially in their line of work.

"Where are we prowling tonight?" Asked L.J.

"You two are going to 'prowl' the west side of Gotham," said the Batman darkly, making sure to put extra disdain on the word prowl.

"And you?" She questioned.

"East side." From the look on Roni's face it was obvious that he had assumed he would be working with the bat, not his apprentice.

**Fourty-Minutes Later**

"So…" said L.J, trying to ease the tension. They had been sitting on a roof, staking out Gotham, and had not spoken to each other in the last ten minutes. She'd ask where he was from, but on Batman's orders, she already knew.

"Are you like the younger version of Batgirl?" He asked abruptly.

L.J felt instantly offended. "I like to think I'm more than somebody's clone," she said hot-headedly.

"Sorry," said Roni sympathetically. "I didn't mean it like that." L.J felt her heart soften as he apologized. There was just…something about him.

L.J watched him, his intense focus on the west side of Gotham, his aloof vibe pulling her in like a magnet, his amazing muscles. Suddenly there was a zap of blinding lightning, like a bazillion strobe lights going off at once, Roni's hair turned blue in the beautifully destructive lights. "Let's go," he said instantly. Almost as fast as the Batman he disappeared towards the lights.

L.J and Roni arrived on the scene of a large nuclear factory exploding. They immediately got to work. L.J broke through the door and instantly saw two engineers, passed out and suffering from too much smoke filling their lungs. She took two by the waist and jumped out the window, grappled to the side of the building, and slowly placed them on the ground to safety.

"They have third-degree burns," said L.J.

"I've got them," said Roni. L.J stuck around just long enough to see him put his hand to their head. But disappeared soon after to rescue more people, but she could still hear Roni's pained screams as she left.

L.J kicked broke through a high-up window this time, and started searching for people, calling out to them. Eventually she found another person, a middle-aged man in a business suits, suffering from no burns. She had just reached the window to get the man out of the burning building but then heard another voice, "Help me! Please! Please!" L.J, trapped between the two people had no idea what to do.

"I've got it," she heard a voice say. She stared up at a beautiful girl with silver hair in curly ringlets. She wore black combat boots, a tank top the color of blood, skinny jeans that matched the night, and a mask made of black and red Rose petals. She had the most gorgeous white wings; she flew in the air so gracefully, she reminded Blu J of Hawk Girl, but only because of the wings.

"Who are you?" Asked Blu J in awe.

"Call me Shadow," she replied, taking the middle-aged man out of L.J's hands and flying him to safety.

"Thank you," called out L.J before running back inside. The fire was treacherous, wood fell randomly and her combat boots had almost been set ablaze when she tried to stomp out a fire.

"Help! Please! I have a baby with me!" She heard the voice again. Blu J followed the voice and stumbled into a room, almost completely floorless. An Indian woman wearing a orange and blue Sari, reminding Blu J of her own vibrant costume. She held a bundle of what L.J assumed to be a baby in her arms.

"I'm here to help," said L.J.

"Please! My baby!" With only one-fourth of the room still having a floor, and more deteriorating by the second L.J struggled to figure out what to do. The roof was also ablaze so there was no way L.J could grapple across the room. L.J stepped back as far as she could, and almost gone through the floor with her carelessness, and took a running start to leap across the floor. She made it over to the other end of the room where there was probably one-eighth of the original floor left. "Please help us!"

"Hold onto your baby, ma'am," said L.J to the woman. She saw the woman get an extra firm grip on her child as Blu J took the Indian lady by the waist. "Get ready, this could get ugly," she warned. Without any further warning Blu J kicked down whatever was left of he barely standing walls and jumped out. The rush was exhilarating but scary as L.J's hands fumbled into her tool belt as she reached for her quick soft landing spray. Instantly a cushy cloud of goop formed below them and as they landed on the ground the bounced on it as easily as a young toddler bounced in a bounce house.

"Thank you so much," said the lady. "You have saved me and my child!" Blu J, trying to remain somewhat discreet nodded and headed over to where Roni and Shadow were. From the looks of things Roni was still healing people and Shadow had rescued two more citizens inside.

"Thank you, Shadow," said Blu J, shaking the newcomer's hand. Shadow's grip was firm. Shadow said nothing but simply nodded her head as she flew away into the night sky.

"Good thing she was around," commented Roni. "I'm only good with aftershocks."

"Yeah," muttered an intrigued Blu J

**BECCA**

The young girl closed her eyes and relaxed, un-tensing her shoulders. She could do this. It was only one night. She hadn't had a good night sleep since she was six. She was now fourteen. Tonight she was determined to sleep peacefully, to not wake up sweating, remembering her terrible memories of being capture by The League of Shadows or from the terrible things she saw on the news. Tonight was different. Tonight she'd do it. She'd finally stop having nightmares. She had just taken three sleeping pills, some herbal tea, had her dog Drit lying on the edge of her bed, and had the soothing sounds of the ocean playing in the background. It would work this time.

She rested her head on her soft, goose-feather pillow and felt safe and at home. With Drit's constant breathing and warm heat at her feet she felt protected. No bad dreams would plague her tonight.

"**Please! Please! Stop! Let me go! I want my mommy!" I screamed. I clutched my worn-out teddy bear in my hands, Geoff. He was all I had left. They had taken me away from my mommy, my daddy, even my poor puppy Drit. They had put me through rigorous tests; they experimented on me like I was a lab animal.**

"**Shut the fuck up!" I turned to the cell across from me, the teenaged girl with the mea attitude and weird words. She'd been here even longer than me. She wasn't very nice.**

"**I'm hungry! I want my mommy! I want my puppy!"**

"**I want, I want, I want," said the teenager. She had green eyes and brown hair with pink highlights. She told me her name was Tara one day. "You know what I want? I wanna get out of this goddamn hellhole but it's not gonna happen so just be quiet!"**

"**Don't say hell. Mommy says it's a bad word," I say innocently.**

"**A word of advice, Becky," I frowned as she called me Becky. I don't like the name Becky. I only like Becca. But this was the first time she had said anything without some sort of bad word in it so I decided to stay quiet. "Throw 'mommy's' advice out the window!"**

**I felt the cold tears fall on my face. I had been here for two weeks. I was barely fed anything, they hit me, and everybody around here swore. Why can't we all just get along? Why is everybody so mean?  
I heard some keys jangling off in the distance. I grasped my grubby hands on the rusted bars, hoping she might let me out and take me to mommy. The bodyguard was nice. She had said her name was Artemis. She had pretty blonde hair and piercing grey eyes that were unforgettable. She was nice to me. She slipped me extra bread and gave me an extra blanket every now and then. She promised she'd help me get out of here.**

"**Artemis! Artemis!" I called in hope.**

"**Not Artemis, kid." I recognized the voice all too well. I backed away from the bars, groping my teddy bear, hoping somehow Geoff would save me or that Artemis would come swooping in and saved me like she'd promised.**

**Her face was terrible. It had the most hideous scar over the whole right side of her face, her eye was swollen shut forever and she never smiled. She was the one that experimented on me. She was the one who slapped me whenever I did something wrong. "No! No! Get away! Stay back! Mommy! Artemis! Tara!"**

**Her one eye was demented and she stared at me like I was prey, a small gazelle in comparison to her: the powerful hungry lion. "No one can save you now." Her voice was low and broken. She grabbed me and I screamed.**

Becca woke up from the terrible nightmare and found herself sweating just like she did every night. Drit was alert as he stared at her. He knew the drill but was still a bit startled at her abrupt movement.

"Oh Drit," she said, leaning forward to scratch him behind the ears. His leg started vibrating as soon as she started petting him, his sign to tell her he enjoyed it. As she pet him in the dark she could still hear her menacing voice in her head, the first time assassin introduced herself. "Iyyz Roaand." Becca shivered as she heard it echo around her.

She got out of bed and slipped on some navy blue jeans and a black hoodie. She put on her beat-up old Nike's and quietly made her way out the front door, Drit following close behind her. She started running around her neighborhood in the middle of the night. It was the only way that ever helped her clear her head. With the comforting sounds of Drit trotting right behind her, she closed her eyes (since she knew the landscape so well she could do this) and jogged until she ran into something, something that shouldn't have been there.

As she opened her eyes she saw a boy with messy brown hair wearing a black cloak, shirt, and jeans. He matched the night sky perfectly. "Sorry," said Becca, trying to move to the side. The boy stepped in her way. "Um…do you mind?" Asked Becca, motioning past the boy. Usually she'd stop to talk to him or at least be a little bit more pissed that he'd blocked her way again, but she really just wanted to clear her head after another terrible nightmare. The boy said nothing but refused to move. As she tried to move around him again, he put his hand on her wrist and teleported both her and him into a time-traveling void, leaving only Drit as witness.


	2. Episode 2: Figuring Becca

(FYI I'm using the clone-Roy not the Original Roy because I don't know enough about clone-Roy)

**LILA-JEAN**

"So what did you wanna show me?" asked L.J with her normal spunk. Batman started typing rapidly away at his all-knowing computer in the Batcave.

"Yesterday night, well you were busy saving people from a fire, across town a girl named Becca Wynn disappeared," said Batman in his usual all-work-no-play tone.

"So what? Let the local authorities deal with it. She probably just ran away," I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Becca Wynn was kidnapped by the League of Shadows when she was six," said Batman tersely. "She's more important than a normal runaway case."

"Wait," I said, unable to comprehend. "And she was able to escape the Shadows?"

"In a way," said Batman. "According to my records she has a photographic memory."

"Oh my god," I said. That means she has to remember everything. Everything awful she's ever seen or has ever happened to her, she remembers it down to the last, tiniest detail.

"Apparently, she's had nightmare's about her visit ever since she was six," said Batman.

"You mean she hasn't gotten a good nights sleep since she was five?" I questioned. I know that being a superhero is not the happiest job in the world—hell there's more bad crap in my 'line of work' than most people should even have, but this was awful. Batman didn't say anything. All he did was continue grimacing under his mask. "So you think that the Shadows have captured her again?" Batman didn't say anything again. He didn't have to.

**MAXINE**

Ding! Ding! Ding! I woke up with a start. God I hate Tuesdays. Most people hate Monday's, but I've thoroughly decided I hate Tuesdays. It's the day after Monday when everybody is back into his or her normal 'week' schedule, I hate how Tuesdays can do that, make it seem so ordinary, whereas Monday makes it seem so terrible. I feel bad for Monday's. Everybody complains about hating Monday's and they wish it were off the calendar, but if Monday's didn't exist we'd all hate Tuesdays, so I hate it for that reason as well. Plus I like Monday's, I still remember the day I met my best friend Becca, it was a Monday. Therefore it's almost impossible for me to hate Monday's without feeling like I hate Becca. And just another plus, on Monday I know that Daryl and Chaz bully the Glee Club that day, whereas on Tuesday it's always me and Becca that get shoved in our lockers.

It's not that I couldn't kick Daryl and Chaz's Asses. With a bow and arrow at my disposal I could easily have them crying for mercy. Unfortunately Roy had permitted me from using it on innocent civilians, though it is quite arguable to say whether or not they are innocent.

"Maxine," she heard her father call out. It was rough and terse but just the way she liked it.

"I'm up dad," she said, smiling at the word dad. She quickly changed into a sky blue tank top, matching perfectly with her honey-blond hair and deep blue eyes. She threw on a pair of jeans, some ballet flats (apparently very good for running around the rooftops of Happy Harbor, and a Yankee's baseball cap.

As she walked into the kitchen she saw her dad pulling some toast out of the toaster. "Hey dad," she said, stealing some toast from him.

"Hey," he said. "You did pretty good with the patrol in Happy Harbor last night. Clever how you over froze Mr. Freeze," he said. "I didn't even know it was possible," he joked.

"Thanks," said Maxine, knowing that she was about to do something really stupid. "I was thinking…since I did so well last night I could go ." Maxine rushed the last line.

"No," he replied automatically.

"But dad-," she said.

"Your only fourteen. Your too young to date," insisted Roy.

"Come on!" Maxine begged. She usually didn't like fighting with Roy, but this just seemed silly to her.

"Baby," said Maxine's 'mother' as she walked into the room. She gave Roy's cheek a peck and walked over to Maxine's baby sister Lian. Maxine loved Lian like she was he real sister but she couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy to her little sister when Roy went over and tickled her. **"I'll always be second best to him,"** she thought sadly. Blood blonds always seemed to go deeper. "Let her go. She's fourteen."

After tickling little Lian and insisting she step away from her kiddy books and eat Roy continued talking. "Exactly. Fourteen. Too young."

"She's only four years younger than when we first started seeing each other," said Cheshire, flirt-punching him. She put in a toaster strudel for Lian as Maxine crunched on her toast.

"She's too young and the boys at fourteen are all immature," said Roy protectively. That's what Max loved; even though her mother had been… a whole lot less than motherly, and Roy would always seem to put Lian first, he still loved Maxine like a real father. "None of them are good enough for you, Max."

"Drake Mantriello is really nice. He's captain of the football team, he likes my jokes, and he's got straight B's," I said. I think back to his sweet smile and honey-colored hair. He was pretty hot.

"See what I'm talking about, straight B's. What about Straight A's? Captain of the football my as—" Roy glanced over at Lian and switched words, "butt. You prowl the night's stopping bad guys. The only thing extraordinary about him is that he appreciates your corny jokes," said her dad playfully.

"See, he appreciates my sense of humor," I insisted. "Think of it as a test run for the guy that really does deserve me."

"No guy deserves you," said Roy protectively.

"Come on, let her go," nudged mom. I always felt a bit awkward around her. I knew she used to work for the League of Shadows; the people abducted one of my best friends when she was six. I knew that Roy trusted her, hell he's married to her and they shared a house, a baby, and me but I still didn't feel quite… safe with her. I knew she'd changed and that I'd get over it, but for now it's still weird.

"No," said Roy adamantly. "Technically speaking I'm still your legal guardian and I say no."

"But-"

"If you go out on a date with this guy I'm banning you from shooting your arrows for the rest of the month." Maxine shut up, being a hero was her life. She wouldn't risk it for a boy, even if it were super-dreamy Drake. If nothing else she always had Roni or Nightwing to fall back on…even if he was dating Zatanna at the moment.

"Fine," I replied sullenly.

"When you're eighteen and I have no legal control over you, then I will let you date. Until then eat your toast and then go off to school," he said affectionately. I finished off her piece of toast begrudgingly and got into the car, waiting for Jade to drive Lian and her to school.

Lian got out of the car first; we drop her off at Happy Harbor Elementary where she leaves us instantly to go join her friend Marie, Connor and M'gann's kid who was named after Marie Logan. Jade continued driving to my school, Gotham Academy. A lot of the old superhero sidekicks (Miss Martian, Superboy, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Blue Beetle, even her dad) used to go either here or at Happy Harbor High so I always felt kind of honored to go there.

As I jumped out of our Mercedes-Benz she barreled into the building, knowing full and well that I was about to be late. Although I hated Mr. Livetts class more than I could even put into words, I knew that Red Arrow would be disappointed in me if I were late yet again. It would be my fifth detention at Gotham Academy, and I'd only been here for two months this year.

I rushed into the room, placed my textbook down, and took my normal seat next to Bolin Scott. He was always kind of edgy and he was one of those stay-away-from-me types. He had a temper worse than The Hulk's (yeah that's right, I've met the Hulk. Although all he really told me was that 'Hulk Smash' so it wasn't much of a conversation.) And he's almost as scary as the Batman. He has this white, spiky hair that reminds everybody of Lady Gaga. He never lets anyone close enough to touch him, and he's super thin and oddly short. No doubt he made a good lab partner, it's like he was born with science in his DNA chromo-whatever's. Maybe he was, but nobody ever dared to get close enough to ask.

"Ms. Harper, how lovely of you to join us," Mr. Livett glanced up at the clock, "five seconds before class starts."

I kick my combat boots up on the lab table's, being sure to knock my textbook to the ground. With my hands behind my head I replied, "Mmmm, what a shame it would've been to miss your very important lesson on a whole bunch of **shit** I don't care about," I replied sarcastically. Mr. Livett's glaring at me and I can tell he's ready to send me to the Principal's office again. "Did I strike a nerve?" I really wanted to add 'Well, apparently your wife's been striking a few nerves on another guy.' L.J had told me she found out Mr. Livett's wife was having an affair, one that Mr. Livett still didn't know about. I desperately wanted to tell him, but knew I couldn't. Instead I went with the cliché bad girl move, "I'm late, I'm late for a very unimportant date," I muttered in a singsong voice.

"Ms. Harper, to the Principal's office. Now!" Yelled Mr. Livett. Under my breath I murmured "Your wife's been cheating on you with a guy named Rick you should say Forget you," to the tune of Forget You by Cee Lo Green.

"Excuse me, Ms. Harper?" Asked Mr. Livett.

"Nothing," I called out, waltzing out of the room.

**BOLIN**

Great, without my lab partner again. It's not like Maxine ever did anything to help, she didn't want to and I didn't want her to, but I was kind of sick and tired of sitting alone at a table like some kind of loser. After a ten-minute lecture on a procedure that I can do in under a minute I'm finally put to work. I have to identify each kind of rock based on its weight, color, shape, size, streak, etc. It was all too easy.

Using my cybernetic eye I had found everything I needed in less than five minutes. I was done with a lab that was supposed to take me an hour. Still I made it look like I was working so people wouldn't get suspicious. I love school, it's the only normal thing in my life, but this was just a waste of time.

Finally the bell rang and I was able to leave school and go to the one and only place where I could be me. No disguise. No technology to make me look average. No technology to make me look human. I quickly ran out of the parking lot and into a dingy alleyway nearby. I clicked off my image-eluder watch and became my true self.

The façade wore off and suddenly both my cybernetic and normal eyes could see my robotic armor. My right arm now had visible cybernetic plating, both my thighs and my left calf had robotic machinery that made me look like a living IV and my feet reminded me of Cyborg's from Teen Titans. "Fly," I commanded. Suddenly I was up in the air and heading straight for the Arctic Wasteland.

When I arrived in Superman's Fortress of Solitude I could tell he was gone. He had left a message for me, again. "Sorry to not be here again Bolin. Urgent stuff going on, apparently Nightwing intercepted a transmission from the Krolotaens. They're ravaging another planet again and I needed to go. All the Leaguers, even non-leaguers, were called in. Your assignment: A girl named Becca Wynn, apparently she goes to your school, was kidnapped. She has a history with the League of Shadows. I hate to do this to you but due to your…connections, I want you to keep an ear out for any suspicious activity going on with her. She might be the key to somehow taking them down for good." Bolin sighed. Again he was ditched for a more important mission.

Whatever, he would do his duty. It was his job to do the smaller missions until Superman said he was ready for the big leagues, if he ever said he was ready. Bolin sighed again and left the fortress. Determined to prove he was good enough to become an official member of the League he flew off towards Manger de Vaurien.'

He landed in behind a rundown building ear Manger de Vaurien and turned on his Image-Eluder, except this time programming it to make him look like he had orange hair, green eyes, dark milk-chocolate skin, and ten years older. He walked out into the street and sent a friendly nod to a few unfamiliar people. When he walked in to Manger de Vaurien it looked very different since the last time he'd been there. They had completely refurnished. Last he had seen it was themed from the Penguin's money. So there were basically a ton of Penguin sculptures and everybody wore black and white tuxedos. Now it looked like Catwoman had gotten her claws into the place. She must've pulled of an impressive cat-burglary lately. The entire place was decked out by cats and there were decoration whips everywhere. Still, even when the main room was decked out with a ton of crazy catwoman shit, he knew that the real villains hangout wasn't here.

He'd been here a few times with his dad—more accurately called his father—he was never his dad. Luckily, his **father **had told him how to get in. Just go under one of his most-used aliases around here. "Reservation in the back," said Bolin casually slipping the guy a fifty. "It should be under Scott."

The man looked down at the book and nodded. "Right this way sir." He threaded his way through the tables commemorating cats, but more importantly Selina Kyle. It was the same path as he remembered taking with his father. **"I guess my father's not a total waste of space, he did get me into here,"** thought Bolin angrily.

"Right this way sir," he said. He showed him through a back room hidden by Indie looking curtains. There were a few people sitting at the tables—or more accurately robots programmed to make it look like this was just an average more private room. There was only one window in there, but it was one of those huge floor-to ceiling windows. The waiter pushed his fingers against the window and the cyborg watched as the glass scanned his fingers. Suddenly the glass started to break into two neat, even pieces and led to a dark hallway that was filled with joyous laughter and the sound of poker chips.

Bolin made his way through the corridor and arrived in a room, polished in red. It featured posters of all the famous supervillains; Catwoman, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ra's al Ghul, Sportsmaster, Black Mask, and of course Luthor. Bolin almost flipped off the poster of Luthor but decided flipping off one of the head honcho's around here was probably not a good idea, even if it was just a poster.

The cyborg disguised as a human took a seat at the bar. "Gin Tonic," he said, slamming his fist down on the counter. Instantly a shot of Gin shot down the counter like a bullet. With his quick reflexes super-enhanced by his 'armor' he caught it easily. He threw his head back and slammed his hand down on the bar, showing he wanted another. The bartender appeared and poured another.

"I don't recognize you. Are you new to the game?" Asked a familiar sounding voice. He turned to see Harley Quinn. Ugh. She was despicable. Not only did she work for the Joker but she loved him too! Like he was even capable of comprehending the word love! He was a fucking bastard! Joker was almost as bad as his own damn father.

Bolin let out an abrupt laugh to make him sound evil, rich, and wise. "I don't do the dirty-work," said Bolin carefully. "I'm here 'cause I heard a rumor that the Shadows…they caught somebody. Somebody that attracts my eye."

"I haven't heard nothing about it," said Harley Quinn, taking another shot. "But then again, if you want that kind of info I can point you to somebody who knows stuff like this." She didn't have to say it; I knew the only way she'd tell me was if I gave her money. I laid a fifty down on the table. "Please! If your going to pay off the Shadows you're going to need to pay on more than this!" I laid out three other fifty's. "A little more like it." She picked up the money and shoved it in a secret compartment in her skin-tight suit. She's going to give me info for two hundred? Villains have gotten cheap. "That guy over there," she said. The lover of joker pointed to a man in a brown overcoat, a gun un-discreetly showing, and a tipped fedora; typical know-it-all type clothing. "He'll know what you want."

I laid my twenty down for the bartender and made my way over to the man. He noticed me instantly but remained discreet. I took a seat down across for him, not bothering to ask if it was already taken. "I hear you know about a lot of stuff." He nodded. "Like…whether or not the shadows captured a girl named Rebecca Wynn?"

"Depends," he said. "How much money you got and why do you want to know."

"Ms. Wynn has a photographic memory," I stated. "Which could be helpful in my latest…investments," I said slyly as I laid down five hundred dollars on the table. He scoops them p and counts them individually.

Seemingly satisfied he speaks, "I haven't heard a thing about that. The Shadows haven't kidnapped anyone recently." Damn it! I just spent five hundred dollars on this guy to hear he knows nothing. "But," he continues. "For another five hundred I'm pretty sure I'd know who took her."

"I already paid your five hundred," I growled.

"To find out whether she was kidnapped by the shadows," he replied back slickly. God I hate bastards like this!

I laid five hundred more out on the table. Thank god Batman helps pay for this kind of stuff. "I've got eyes and ears all over Gotham and anywhere else any superhero resides. She was taken in the middle of the night by a teleporter, somebody that was recognized as Drystan Nilels.


	3. Chapter 3: The Finale

Hey guys. Sorry this took longer than usual. I was completing my "Spitfire's Fight" story and then I had to re-do a whole P.O.V so it took awhile. I had no idea how to make Bolin meet up with Roni, Maxine, and L.J to rescue Becca. Bear with me! Also: Nightlight753 if you don't like the personality I've given you character I'm sorry, I couldn't find a persona, what she looked like (so I just based it off whatever your profile pic is) or her age, which you might've given me but I still can't find.

**BECCA**

**"Name all the last one hundred photographs you saw, in order," said Iyyz Roaand. Her eyes glared at me, warning me that if I got just one wrong, I'd be tortured again. I hugged myself, wishing they'd let me take Geoff into the room with me. I was scared. Two guards with guns were guarding me and I was in a dark room with nobody friendly.**

** I thought back and closed my eyes. I felt a hand smack me across the face but it didn't feel so bad anymore, my cheek had gone numb a few minutes back. It didn't mean I still didn't wince. "Blood, A gun, A room, blue prints," I continued on, secretly counting on my fingers, keeping track of how many more were left until I could return to my cell. 45…46…47… "A knife." Suddenly I was pushed onto the floor and a foot stamped into my back.**

** "You skipped over one, useless!" I could feel my spine ache as I stayed on the ground, defeated. "Get up!"" I did as she said but it took all my willpower, which was meager. I continued on, being sure not to mess a ****single one up. Soon after mean guards pushed me around as they herded me towards my cell.**

** As soon as I was in my cell and the guards had gone I clutched my teddy bear and sat in the corner, crying my eyes out. Suddenly I heard the clanging of keys come towards my cell. I continued to cower, afraid that it would be scar-lady again. "Hey there," said a recognizable voice. **

** "Artemis!"**

** The blonde girl stepped into the light and I felt like I was looking at an angel. She was the only one around here that was nice to me. "Quiet," she hissed. "I'm going to get you and Tara out of here." Her keys jangled as she fit them into the metallic locks. My door opened and I ran out, giving her a huge hug. She returned the embrace but quickly let go and unlocked Tara's cage. "Here," she said, handing Tara a piece of paper.**

** Tara gasped. I knew she didn't believe she'd ever get out of here. But I always believed Artemis would help us. "Thank you," said Tara sincerely.**

** "Follow the map, the police and League should be around here occupying the guards. Find them. And look out for her." Tara nodded as she took my hand. It was a lot softer than I'd anticipated. I felt oddly safe with Tara and Artemis. "Now go!"**

I awoke from my dream my head aching as I mumbled drowsily, "Tara?" I looked around for her usual brown hair and pink highlights. I looked around for my almost-adopted sister. Instead I found I was looking out at a desolate point in space. In space! Holy Helen Keller! How am I breathing? What's going on?

"Do not worry," said a mysterious, dark voice. "You can breathe. Your alive…for now."

For now, what does that mean? "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked, spurting out question after question. I tried to get up but found that both my hands and feet were tied together by rope. Thanks to my PTS I flashed back to my days when I was kidnapped by the shadows. Not knowing where I was, having my hands, feet, and mouth tied and/or gagged.

"I am Void. You are now residing on a piece of what used to be the planet Eden. You'll soon find out why you're here," he replied calmly.

I don't think Batman could be more elusive than this guy! "Stop! Let me go! Please! I can't help you with…whatever your doing!" That was probably a lie; my photographic memory usually did exactly what they wanted.

"Yes you can," he said coldly. "Quiet young one," he said.

"Young one? You look the same age as me?"

His response was a single word. "Sleep." Instantly I felt woozy and I collapsed back to the ground.

**BOLIN**

"Superman! Come in Superman!" I spoke into my communicator.

"Bolin? I'm a bit busy now, what is it?"

In the alleyway outside I said, "The Shadows didn't capture Rebecca. It was some guy named Drystan Nilels. I'm going through all of our databases but I can't find a match."

I could hear Superman grunt and punch. A few screams came as the background music to our conversation. "Find the Question."

"How?"5

"You can't. He finds you." Another gunshot blasted in the distance and our communications stopped.

As I shut powered off my comm a voice cam out of the shadows. "I heard you were looking for me." I nearly jumped out of my titanium plating, thinking maybe Harley or that mysterious guy realized who I was. The man walked out of the shadows. He wore a blue overcoat that went down to his feet, a yellow collared t-shirt, a black tie, and his signature blue fedora.

"Question," I said, stuttering over the word.

"Drystan Nilels," he said, throwing a light tan file at my feet. "Dangerous. Please return that to me later."

"Thank you," I said, reaching for the file.

"Oh! And if you see a girl scout, follow her. Lead me to the location. The girl scouts think they can get away with the crop circles, they can't." I raised a suspicious eyebrow. The girl scouts are involved in crop circles? Maybe I shouldn't trust this guy… he's kind of…well…psychotic. Before I could even think to ask about the girl scouts, crop circles, or if he's a psychotic maniac he had disappeared.

I hesitantly picked up the file; afraid it might blow up or something crazy-assed like that. It didn't'.

**Drytsan Nilels, 10023 years of age**

**Alias: Void**

**Can teleport anywhere he's been before. He has pockets in his cloak that can hold anything. Dark Enchanter.**

**Good Person. Messed up. Desperate.**

**In charge of mental time-lapses and why we can't access more than seven percent of our brains. Also in charge of terrible things behind aglets**

I looked over the file. 10023 years of age? How is that even possible? What the hell is a dark enchanter? What the hell does he have to do with our seven-percent brainpower issues? Is this file even true? I turned the page over and found a sticky on the back:

**Yes this is all true –Q**

This guy is creepy.

**RORI**

Staking out with L.J is cool. I know she's into me. It's rather obvious. She's so blatant with her staring. Unfortunately she's not really my type. I'm not looking for a relationship either. I'm seventeen. I'm going to college soon, I've still got to take care of Maddy, and being a part-time superhero just makes it even more complicated. I don't have time to just date.

Apparently we're looking for a girl named Becca Wynn. I don't know her but Maxine and L.J do. Anyways, its better if I don't know her. I can't let feelings get involved in my line of work. There's already way too many.

"According to the camera's I've placed all around town there's a guy. His name is Bolin. He's been asking around for Becca. He's trying to buy her off of the people that took her," said L.J.

"Well, let's go give this guy a visit. See what he knows," offered up Maxine.

"Already on it."

"What do you know about Becca Wynn," asked L.J straight to the point. We'd confronted Bolin in a dark alleyway near Park Drive in Metroville. He was young.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, a batarang to his neck.

"I know you've been asking around about her, tell us what you know," said L.J. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way.

"You're the Batman's apprentice, right?" Lila-Jean's response was an eye narrowing. "I've been investigating Becca because I've been trying to figure out a way to rescue her NOT hurt her."

"Prove it."

"I'm Superman's apprentice," he said calmly. "I assume your attempting to rescue her. Let me come along."

"No."

"The Shadows didn't take her," said Bolin. Lila's eyes bulged out for a second, but then calmed again. "I can tell you who did." L.J loosened the batarang on his neck and slowly took it off.

"If your lying, I'm going to make your life a living hell," she said.

"Drystan Nilels," said Bolin, wiping himself down. Who the fudge is that?

**KIARA**

"Kiara!" Boomed a voice. I looked up at the night sky, trying to trace the voice. Out of the sky came a heavenly bright light, undescribbable in its magnificent. From the cloud layer a beautiful man to stunning for words flew out of the cloud layer.

"Kiara Shade," he said in a personifying voice that would've both scared every living creature on earth and made them love him even more.

"G-Gabriel," she said, instantly bowing at his feet. "Messenger of God, The Foreteller of the Future, the will of Him. I praise in your name and of the Lord's. What is thy message?"

"To Kiara Shade, your destiny lies in a path you have not yet taken. Travel to the remains of Eden. Seek out those whose will has been distorted in grief. For the only way you will ever find yourself fulfilled will be to follow this path."

"Thank you, messenger of him. I shall follow His will with all I can," I said gratefully.

"Off the record," whispered Gabe. "I have faith in you." He winked his right eye, spread his wings, and retreated back up to his safe haven. Heaven. I sighed. It must be beautiful up there. Now how on god's green earth am I supposed to get to Eden? And where is Eden?

**MAXINE**

Stuck in an all-too cramped bat-ship with two semi-decent looking guys and my best friend. I didn't mind flying with L.J. But now I was stuck sitting next to Albino, who was about as friendly as a rabid dog, just so L.J could have some quality "alone time" with Mr. Perfect. It was rather idiotic because there was only one "room" in the Bat-ship and it was the cockpit, so their 'alone time' still had Rabid and me listening in from two feet away.

"So… your seventeen?" She asked. I could tell she was attempting to flirt. Failing miserably, too. She was never too good around strangers. She always clammed up around them, which is why she should date a 'boy-next-door' type, someone that's known her forever.

"Yeah," he confirmed nonchalantly.

"That's cool. I'm sixteen you know," she said. I snorted. Who was she kidding? L.J was only fourteen. She shot me a glare and I instantly tried to cover it up with a cough.

"You don't look sixteen," replied Rori.

"I am," she reassured quickly. "You're trained by… whom?"

"No one," he replied dryly. "I'm my own mentor."

"That's so amazing," gushed L.J. I grumbled under my breath. She sounded like a crazed fan girl following around Justin Timberlake. Don't get me wrong, I love L.J. She's one of the few people I actually give a damn about, but I still couldn't suppress an eye roll.

"I had to figure out how to use my powers on my own. There's nobody else with powers like mine, as far as I'm concerned at least. Not even my sister," said Rori somberly. "I'd rather I had a mentor."

"What exactly are your powers?" I asked bluntly and in a rather snarky tone.

"I… heal people," he said. It sounded like so much more than that, it was obvious he was lying, or at least withholding information, but I let it go.

"How olds your sister?" I ask for no apparent reason. All the questions, even though they're only two, make L.J glare at me again.

"Ten," he confirmed in an ending-the-conversation tone. I shrugged my shoulders in response and relaxed.

"I've always wanted a little sister," said L.J dreamily. Rori didn't reply.

"Is this anyone's first time in space?" Rori and I both lift our hands, which makes me wonder what Albino's been doing in space.

"Hmmm," said L.J, obviously out of things to say. The bat-ship silenced and I murmur a low 'thank god.'

**LILA-JEAN**

I can't believe she did that. It was obvious I was trying to flirt with him, so why the heck did she cut in. Maybe she just didn't notice… not possible, Maxine knows me way too well. Anyways, I couldn't focus on that now. Now I had a mission.

I stared down at Eden, probably once a haven to many people. Now all that was left were scattered pieces of land and the stars that had once gravitated around the planet. I wondered if they had been a peaceful people? This guy obviously wasn't, but did he define his people?

Maxine whistled. "This place must've been hit by some serious shit." I didn't like that she swore, but I still nodded my head. I had gotten used to Maxine's swearing.

"I bet we're not even gonna find this Drystan guy around here," Bolin said negatively. Suddenly a bright almost firework-like light blew up in the sky.

"I'll bet you five-hundred dollars we will," I said in an almost entranced way. It was beautiful. It was like the Northern Lights mixed with a Disney Fireworks display. I could barely think clearly as I watched its beauty light up the cold void of space.

"I'll take some of that action," said Maxine quietly. Even Ms. High & Mighty was speechless.

"Let's fly," I said. I gripped the steering wheel, which wasn't shaped like a wheel by the way, and piloted towards the billowing lights. It was hard not to get distracted by their beauty, so I just set the ship to autopilot, plugged in the coordinates, and kept my head down.

The closer we got the more I was blinded, but once we truly reached the spot I was able to see again. It was just a small piece of land but it held so much on it. A boy with hot messy brown hair wearing a black cloak was chanting over a burning flame well a girl was off to the side, tied up against a pole that was floating in the air, fear and panic overtaking her normal eye color.

I passed around air masks for everyone, but Bolin declined, as his own cyborg suit seemed to drop a mask full-face mask down over his face. He looked like one of those psychos with a hockey mask, except his was clear plastic.

"Isn't space cold?" Asked Maxine with her usual attitude.

"Yes," I replied. "However, this guy has probably heightened the temperature around here to make sure the girl lives. So there'll probably be a bubble of heat we will fall into and it'll be fine. Plus, she's not levitating so there's probably a gravity enhancer in there."

"Probably?" squeaked a voice I didn't recognize. Suddenly a girl with black hair in a small bun on her head and with tan skin emerged from a secret compartment in the bat-ship I had thought was empty. She looked about ten-eleven.

"Who the hell are you?" I questioned.

"Nightlight," she said meekly. "I can shoot purple energy constructs and fly. I can help. I want to help."

"Your too young," I said, summing her up in a few moments. "Stay in here."

Suddenly a see-through, purple space helmet appeared over her head. "I'm coming," she said stronger.

I glanced out the window and saw that the guy was starting to move the girl over the fire. "We don't have time for this," I said. "Just come with us. It's not my fault if you get killed." I opened the door and was sucked into space. Maxine followed next, yelling a swear word on the way out, Rori followed as he and Bolin jumped out together, and Nightlight was last.

As I suspected they had landed in a heat sensitive bubble. Wasting no time I picked out two concussion grenades and threw them at the boy who looked no more than sixteen. Before they could even come within three yards of him he stuck his hand up and sent them hurtling back towards me. It sent Maxine, Rori, Bolin, and I hurtling backwards. The only one unaffected from the blast was the new kid, Nightlight. I watched as she sent five 'energy constructs' shaped like disks hurtling towards the guy. He sent them back at her like he had with my concussion grenades, but oddly enough she was able to send them back at him. I guess that since they were her disks she could control them. Un-expecting the constructs actually hit the guy. They seemed to throw him off his chanting and he cursed, "F**k!"

"Yes!" she cheered. She quickly flew over towards the girl and started untying the ropes that were binding her.

Overcome with victory and the need to free the girl she didn't notice the boy's new chants directed at her, "Δολοφόνος της καλές πράξεις μου, δολοφόνος της Εδέμ, κακό! κακό! κακό! Αισθανθείτε τον πόνο που έχω νιώσει. Χαρτ!" I recognized he was speaking Greek easily, but I couldn't make out a single word. Suddenly the poor girl was writhing on the ground, filled with awful pain and suffering. She looked like she could barely think.

I quickly pulled out my grappling hook and grappled it to the ship and lowered myself with Maxine and Rori hanging on.

"Get me to Nightlight," said Rori urgently. I swung down and dropped him off by the young girl in terrible pain. I dropped myself as close as I dared to get to the crazy-assed boy.

"Give up Void,' I called out. I threw two smoke bombs to the ground and ran at him.

"Μάγοι της Εδέμ, δώσε μου το όραμα για να δείτε όλες," which I recognized as, 'Magicians of Eden, grant me vision to see all.' Even as I ran exactly five degrees left of where he had been standing, a move that almost always worked, I only catapulted myself into further smoke.

"Καταργήστε την επιλογή του καπνού" he chanted. Instantly the smoke disappeared and I realized I was almost about to fall over the edge. "Δημιουργήστε μια ψευδαίσθηση" he said. I didn't recognize it. (BTW it means create an illusion).

As I turned back to punch that d**k in the face I saw him holding a girl with black hair and familiar blue eyes. "Jaime," I whispered. He had my best friend Jaime in his clutches. I sank to my knees. "I'll do whatever you ask," I vowed. "Just release her."

"χαριστική βολή" he said. Suddenly I blacked out.

**DRYSTAN**

It was all too easy. These…pests were so easily fooled and so easy to defeat. The magicians I used to fight would never have fallen for the illusion of the young girl, which seemed to be a weakness of the 'Blu J's'. Plus, the pain spell, no magician, not even the dunce of the class Toby, would've 'allowed me to cast a Hurt spell on him. Who knew young eleven year olds were so foolish?

There was a boy, taking away the Hurt spell from the girl and allowing it to rebound into him. He was Honorable but idiotic. Still I felt a grudging respect for him, only somebody of great courage or great stupidity would take a hurt spell from somebody and bestow it on himself. Because of the goddamn respect I oddly felt for him, I allowed him to take away the spell and to free my victim. It would make no difference. He'd never truly defeat me.

A girl about my age with jaw length honey blonde hair shot an arrow at me. I easily deflected it with a shield spell. Thanks to my spell that allowed me to see all, I was able to go into each of these puny people's minds and manipulate their weaknesses.

A vision of a thirty-year-old man with bright red hair standing by a half-Vietnamese woman with overgrown hair saying, "I don't love you. I don't want you anymore. I already have a daughter. Who needs you, worthless piece of shit?" The vision ended. I didn't understand what 'shit' meant, but I knew it hurt the girl with blonde hair, and that's all that truly mattered.

Directed at all of them I shouted out, "Δείτε μεγαλύτερος φόβος σας!" and revealed to them their greatest fear. I watched her in particular. But just like the boy I had had respect for, she fell to her knees along with the half man half machine, healer and girl with the purple energy disks. I levitated Becca's body over the fire.

As the flame bit at her arm a voice came from the sky, "Stop in the name of God!" She was beautiful. With silver ringlets surrounding her pale skin I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. She landed on the ground and calmly started talking to me. "I speak as a free voice of Him. You cannot save Eden. It is already destroyed. No matter how hard you try you cannot stop it and you cannot save it from death, for death is permanent once He has decided it."

No! She's lying. She only fights to save them. She cares nothing of Eden. "I don't believe you. I will save Eden this time," I said with conviction.

"It won't work," she said calmly. That's what really pissed me off. She was totally calm when she said it! When she told me that I couldn't save one of the only things I had still managed to love for the last 10023 years.

"It will," I said. I levitated the girl closer to the fire. I could hear her agonizing screams as the fire bit at her arms. It reminded me so much of Liv, when she had screamed right before she died. I ignored it. That was just my imagination.

"You are a good person," said the girl.

"I know that," I spat at her. "Why do you think I'm doing this?" I could see the pain in her eyes as she watched the girl's third-degree burns turn to second-degree. She was hyperventilating, trying to keep her cool.

"Because you don't want to feel like your giving up on them," she said. "But killing this innocent girl in their stead? That won't make you feel any better, especially when it doesn't bring your people back."

"It will bring them back," I screamed. I screamed like a toddler having a tantrum. I hadn't done that for 10007 years. "What is one life in comparison to billions?"

"Aaaaaaghhh!" The sacrifice's screams heightened as she received first-degree burns. I tried to block it out, but the more I tried the louder they got. The more guilt ran through my brain.

The winged girl grimaced. "If you truly believe that you're no better than the Krolotaens. Make the right choice." That's what really hit home. I instantly levitated the sacrifice from the fire. Still her screams continued as her eyes searched in a crazed panic. I couldn't kill her. I am not like the Krolotaens. They destroyed my home, my life, everything. I wouldn't become like them, no matter how much I wanted my beloved Eden back.

I was shaking, literally. "Ξυπνήστε" I said, waking up the hero's I had once put to sleep. I looked at the winged girl, "Please. Help me," I said in quiet desperation. I fell to my knees. Everything I had lived for, everything I had ever believed in, I had just thrown away. I didn't know what to do anymore. My life was in tatters. My brain was imploding in my head. I recognized the emotion so well, for I had experienced it plenty of times. PANIC.

"I will," she promised. "I will."

**Hey guys. I hope that was cool. That's just where I'm going to leave it because…that just is. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post this. But to make up for it I've made it super long, or at least longer than the last two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it and please shoot me some reviews or PM's or whatever.**


	4. Chap 4: The Start of Something Beautiful

Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this! To Sheldon 2.0: Love the idea, don't think its gone by unnoticed I just can't PM you.

I also found this cute Fanfiction: Just around the Corner by BraiiWriting and also for two of the coolest medley's click: watch?v=Opnj3uOtoUM&feature=related or click

watch?v=ri1uHBpl6OI also, none of these medley's are Taylor Swift (even though the chorus of the song below is).

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

You're gonna believe them

And when you're fifteen

Feeling like there nothing to figure out

Well count to ten take it in

This is life before you know who you're gonna be

Fifteen

The chorus of the awful Taylor Swift song (I don't think it's awful, but I think Drystan might) "Fifteen" ran through my head. When Eden first received the transmission from Earth, not uncommon since we always used to pick up their radio stations, Liv and I had been fifteen. Basically meaning she fell in love with this song, relating to it so simply. I never understood it until my home was destroyed. After that I had related to it perfectly. We'd been fifteen, happy and in love. Now it was impossible.

In the middle of daydreaming a beautiful voice interrupted my thoughts, "Hello." I looked up, expecting to see Kiara, but I didn't. I quickly remembered the one-sided glass that was in my containment cell.

"Hey," I responded dryly.

"How are you doing?" She asked carefully. I could hear the tension mixed with an almost motherly caring in her voice.

I didn't really want to answer, but I knew that nothing good would come of my silence. "Iklm," I responded honestly.

"What the heck does iklm mean?" She asked, pronouncing the word strangely.

I could feel myself blush. I had, of course, studied English, along with other things, and was quite fluent in it, but still liked to use my first language. "There's no exact translation in your language, but the closest definition you would understand is shit."

"Oh," she said as though she were disappointed in my answer. What had she expected? I had just blown up everything that meant anything to me. Was I supposed to be happy? "I understand." She still sounded troubled.

"Am I supposed to be happy?" I asked insecurely. I hadn't really been around people for the last seven hundred years, so I was a bit out of practice.

She hurriedly replied, "No. No. If anything it's strange that you're as happy as you are."

Happy? When had I sad I was happy? Maybe it's one of those strange things humans do; they can apparently read body language, a super power that everyone around here seems to have. "Then why are you concerned? I won't attack you."

I heard a stiff laugh come out of her, "I know you won't." I could hear the genuine belief in her voice and was relieved, at least someone around here believed that. "It's not you."

"Then what?" I asked curiously.

"Hey, aren't I supposed to be asking the questions around here?" She asked more playfully.

"I don't know," I responded. I had never dealt wit this kind of situation before. Yes I had been trapped in a room before, but it was not of my own free will, and I had had my cloak so I could escape. This time I still had my cloak but I came of my own free will, yet was still stuck in a room. I had no idea what the proper formalities of this were.

"It's just… that girl you rescued," she started. I smiled to myself, knowing she said rescued rather than kidnapped. "She has first degree burns all over her." Guilt swept over me. I hadn't meant for that kind of pain to be bestowed upon her, I mean, when she had been a sacrifice yes, but not now. "Rori's in there now, taking away the pain from her, but she'll still have those burns."

I sat quietly in my room for a while, debating the odds and end of my healing magic on this 'Becca.' Eventually I came to a conclusion, "I think I can heal her, permanently," I said.

"How?" She responded instantly.

"Normally I don't do healing spells because they go drastically wrong. However, if I'm healing something I've done with myself, it works much better, plus humans take less effort to heal," I said. "It's not a one hundred percent guarantee, magic not in my normal element is always going to be a bit tricky, but I can guarantee and ninety-seven point three percent chance this will work."

"I'll have to check," said Kiara.

"The longer you take, the more she will hurt," I warned.

"Drystan," my name echoed around the mostly empty room. I lifted my head up from the pillow I'd been laying on.

"Kiara?" I asked.

"Not quite," said a derogatory sounding voice.

"Who is it?" I asked, squinting my eyes in vain.

"Green Lantern and I are going to accompany you to heal Becca Wynn, but one move out of line and you **will **be taken down," the voice said nastily. It was obviously a boy.

"Of course," I vowed. "Vligorwemir's honor." I held my middle finger up in a salute and then pointed it straight at the one-sided mirror.

"Did you just shoot me the middle finger?" Asked the man, his voice extremely on edge.

"Yes," I replied simply.

There was a lot of commotion in the background, also a lot of swearing. Flashes of static-y, "Son of a bitch's!" and "That dick's going to get it! Lemme at him!" Filled the air around me.

A new voice came out of the air. "Any more of that and I'm not sure that we'll be able to hold Red off any longer," he said in a jokey tone that he did mean quite seriously.

"Um…okay," I responded uneasily. I did not know that Vligorwemir's vow was a bad thing around here. The latches on my door and a man in green and a man in red walked in. I recognized both easily. I may not know why Vligorwemir's vow was so disliked around here, but I did study a lot about Earth for the last few years before I kidnapped Becca.

"Come on," Roy Harper barked. I allowed them to cuff my hands, a common Earthling tradition, not that cuffs could ever stop me.

"You can trust me Roy," I said quietly as the cuffs snapped into place. His head snapped at me.

"How do you know my name?" His eyes narrowed.

"Your rather legendary n the history books," I replied. I recited a small passage, "Roy Harper, one of the clones populating Earth, made to originally replace Speedy. Created by the League of Shadows was quite distraught and had various identity crises over the years. He eventually became more at ease and married a once-assassin named Jade Nygugen and had a quarter Vietnamese girl named Lian and has just recently adopted his second daughter Maxine, who also goes by Arrowette."

"How do you know all that?" He said, clearly stunned.

"I…borrowed The Book of The Universe," I said. To be quite honest I had stolen it from Merlin. It was actually in one of my cloak pockets right now. It weighed nearly one thousand pounds; quite thankfully my pockets could handle any size at any weight. The Book of The Universe held nearly everything in it. It was a manifest of every person, every place, and everything. It constantly grew, becoming heavier each time someone was born or someone died or a new plant was created. It took me a century or two to get through it. "It's how I learned English. And you, Hal, I think you and Carol Ferris are really going to be happy."

Roy and Hal Jordan both looked at me in awe. Trying to break the silence I piped in, "Shouldn't we be saving that girl?" Each blinked their eyes a multitude of times before they gave a half-hearted nod. Their escorting me was quite silent; I could tell they were still wrapping their small minds around the idea.

"We're here," said Hal, still sounding dazed.

"Kid," said Red Arrow gruffly. "We have our secret ID's for a reason. Don't blow ours."

"Or anybody's," added Jordan's.

"Get it?" Asked R.A

"Of course, sir," I replied, even though I didn't. I mean, with their skills they shouldn't need secret identities, but whatever. Their life, not mine.

"Don't call me sir," he growled. "And if you do just one wrong move, well you know what will happen, don't you?" I nodded.

We entered the ICU. Guilt washed over me as I stared at the crippled body of Becca Wynn. Technically speaking she wasn't crippled, but she was severely burned and in a lot of pain. They literally had her sitting in a bathtub full of ice. There was a boy, touching her hand, tensed up. I could tell he was doing his best to take the pain away, but the scars would be there permanently. I recognized him, he'd been there trying to stop me in the first place.

"Rori," said Hal. The black haired boy looked up. He instantly glared at me as I entered the room. "Go take a break, we've got it from here." Rori swayed out of the room, looking like he had just been on too many painkillers, since he was stumbling everywhere.

"I'll need to check her conditions," I said. "This process would've been easier if I had burned her with my own magic-made fire, but this could be harder." I took a step towards Becca, so did Hal and Roy. I turned back to them, "I won't hurt her." I quickly took her pulse and examined her burns. Lower than average. I walked to turn on the water; Roy and Hal were weary of me. The redhead's hand remained on his bow at all times. I turned back to the two, "This is going to be complex."

I put my hand to her head; healing magic usually needed me to touch the person. "One step out of line kid," warned Red Arrow. His bow was already up and pointed at my back.

"Υδατικό Έργο, νερό θεραπεύουν. Ακολουθήστε φυσική διαδρομή της φύσης και δαμάσει τα εγκαύματα. Πλύνετε μακριά τον πόνο που αισθάνεται και απομακρύνει τα σημάδια. Υδατικό Έργο, νερό θεραπεύουν." The pipe from the bathtub broke and sprayed the girl. Suddenly an arrow hit me from behind. In a panic, he must've not trusted me. The last thing I saw was her burns disappearing. I couldn't help but think of Liv as I drifted off, Liv had been a healer when she was alive.

**BECCA**

**The fire crawls up my arms, the pure agony he's putting me through is indescribable. I let out a terrible scream. I see a vaguely familiar looking archer shoot an arrow or two at the guy keeping me afloat above the fire. I can barely see anymore, the pain so intense it's blinding me. I close my eyes, trying to endure. I hear an angelic voice, but I can't make out the words. Suddenly the pain goes away. I am no longer stuck over the fire. Still I can feel the burns on my skin intensify in the way where water still boils even after you turn off the stove. Before I know it I've blacked out.**

I woke up sweating, the agony still dancing around in my brain. I looked down at my body, expecting the fiery marks of the burns to be teething at my skin. But instead I looked just as nice as I had before that asshole burned me alive. I examined my skin. What happened? The pain was gone, all of it.

"Hey," said Maxine. I blinked my eyes and saw her, wearing a ridiculous red outfit with a bow in her hands. "How are you doing?"

I lifted a hand to my temple. "Good, all things considering. What happened? Why are you dressed like a Red Arrow fan girl? Why am I sitting in a bath tub?"

"You were kidnapped and almost burned to death," she in an almost still shocked voice. This was definitely not my Maxine. She could get hit with the bullet and shrug it off like it was nothing. It's nice to know that deep down inside she cares.

"Maxi," I said. "Are you okay?" It seemed that she was more torn up about me than me!

"What?" She said in an appalled voice. "Of course I'm fine." I could tell the she way trying to sound very nonchalant she was just totally faking it so that she could remain 'cool.'

"Come on Maxi, it's me," I said with a sneaky smile. "We've known each other since we were five!" I could see a tear slip out from Maxi's eyes. "Now tell me. What the heck happened? Why don't I have any burns? Where is the guy that did this to me? And most importantly, why the heck are you dressed like a Red Arrow fixation, but girlier."

"Hey, I resent that!" Yelled Maxi. I laughed as she gave me a light slap. When I winced she instantly pulled away, a worried look in her eyes.

"Sucker!" I called out. When she hit me I felt no pain, so of course, I faked it, got the upper hand, and hit her back.

"Oh! No way!" She yelled. We messed around, playfully hitting each other.

Eventually we stopped and I asked, "Come on, Max. Tell me the truth."

She sighed. "Truth?" I nodded. "You're at Watchtower's hospital facility. The guy that injured you is in a holding cell. Suprisingly he's the one that helped heal you, along with this other guy. According to a half-angel the guy that injured you is actually a good guy. And I'm dressed like a Red Arrow fixation because I'm his protégé." She said it all in one mouthful.

"Holy sh*t!" I yelled. "You're a superhero and you didn't tell me?"

Guilt washed over Maxine's face. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely.

"Well you should be," I said scoldingly. Suddenly a smile broke out on my face, "I can't believe you idolize Red Arrow!" She smiled. We joked around, talked seriously every now and then, and as far as I was concerned all was right with the world, even if I had almost been burned to death.

**LILA-JEAN**

"She really wants to do this?" I questioned.

"I'm serious L.J. It had been all her idea. She doesn't want this kind of stuff to happen to anybody else. Do you think it'll work?" Asked Maxine.

I chewed on my lip. Would this work? The idea was insane…but brilliant. But it had already failed before. Would they even allow it? Would anybody else be into the idea? Should I even bother asking? After minutes of going through case-scenario's and pro's and cons in my head I finally decided. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Asked Maxine.

"Yeah," I said. "But only if you and Rebecca do this thing with me.

She nodded. So then, we were doing this.

"What is it?" Asked Batman. It always dazzled me that he knew that I was there, every single time. I guess that's why he's Batman.

"Batman," I said.

"Red Arrow," said Maxine.

"Superman," said Bolin

"Green Lantern," added Rori, even though GL was not his mentor.

"We," I said, motioning to the circle of Maxine, Bolin, Becca, Rori, and I. "Were thinking…."

"You wanna start up the Young Justice program again," cut in Batman. I was shocked. How in the world does this guy know all of this stuff! He's just one guy!

"We figured," said Superman with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder.

"But how did you-?" Argued Maxine in disbelief.

"Arrowette, you're my daughter," said Red Arrow. I could see a smile break out on Maxine's face. I hadn't know her since we were five, but I knew that she was insecure about Roy and whether or not he actually cared about her or if he'd just dump her out on the streets like her mother did. So him calling her his daughter, that was definitely a huge leap for her and Roy.

"So…I got out of the ICU for nothing?" Wondered Becca.

"The last Young Justice team was a failure," said Batman gruffly. I could feel my shoulders slump.

"And we swore that after the…attack, this Cave would never go back into use ever again," pointed out Superman. I watched as Becca became sadder and sadder, along with everybody else.

"And most of you guys are fourteen," said Red Arrow.

"Actually, I'm seventeen," cut in Rori.

"Which of course means that you'd be going to High School, so unless you went to a college around here, you wouldn't be able to participate," added Green Lantern.

"Not to mention the great risk of putting you guys on a team of your own," added Superman.

"If that's not a no I don't know what is," said Becca dejectedly.

"Well then, I guess you've got to study up on what a no is," said Batman slyly. "Because we have decided. Young Justice is to be reinstated."

"Really?" Questioned Maxine hesitantly.

"Only if you can get enough people," said Hal.

"Guys! We're going to be on a team together!" Yelled Becca. We all squealed, except for Rori who grinned a huge grin, but besides that stayed calm.

"We won't let you down," I vowed.

"I know," said Batman.


	5. Chap5: The Middle of Something Beautiful

For any time where I used people's civvie names when talking about another character (like Rori saying something about L.J) pretend that I said something about Rori saying something about Blu J instead. Sorry! Idiotic mistake!

**RORI**

One Week Later…

"I can't believe it," said Arrowette

"I know, I never thought we'd actually be a real team," remarked Blu J. "I've never actually been part of a team, well besides the Bat team."

"I meant that this place is still fully stocked," said Arrowette. She rummaged around the kitchen, bringing out a huge bag of Sour Patch Kids. I couldn't help but let my mouth water.

Blu J rolled her eyes. "So, what exactly is the Bat team?" Asked Becca. I only knew her, Drystan, and Bolin's civvie names. Becca and Drystan's for obvious reasons, but apparently Arrowette recognized Bolin from school, which makes me wonder where they all go to school together.

"You don't know what the Bat team is?" Questioned Blu J in disbelief. "Thought Arrowette would've filled you in, or at least you could've guessed with your 4.0 GPA."

"Stalker," mumbled Becca.

Arrowette let out a husky laugh. I stared at her, everything she did, and the way she acted was so odd. Based on her stature and her extremely innocent eyes you'd think she was one of those optimistic, bubbly people. So deceiving. "Don't worry Bex. You get used to it. She is DaddyBat's apprentice," she commented dryly.

"DaddyBats?" Asked Bolin. "You know, Batman does see these security tapes."

"Ooh! A guy in a cowl and tights! I'm so scared," said Arrowette sarcastically. I don't know where she got all that nerve.

"Ma-Arrowette, shut up! He's Batman," said Rebecca. Arrowette's one reply was an eye roll.

"It's too bad we couldn't get Kiara or Nightlight to join the team," said Blu J.

"They each had good reasons," I piped in. "Nightlight was right, she was a bit young. She should have some more mentoring before setting out on her own. And Kiara had promised to help Drystan. It's not her destiny to be here."

"Okay Dr. Fate," said Arrowette mocking me. It took everything I had not to glare at her. "So, since we're a new team and all, who wants to play Never Have I Ever? Get to know each other a little better." She popped in another Sour Patch Kid.

"Isn't that a drinking game?" Asked Bolin, no curiosity in his voice. To be honest the guy was kind of silent. Didn't talk much…or at all.

"Yup," replied Arrowette. "But I can't bring the booze. Somebody else's got to do it."

"No booze," Becca, Blu J, and I said adamantly. Blu J sent me a 'see-how-in-sync-we-are? We-should-so-go-out' smile. Although I was glad that she didn't approve of the booze either, one thing does NOT make a relationship.

"Fine. We could…"

"Use sour patch kids," suggested Rebecca.

"Not what I was going to say," bit down Arrowette. "But since mine was illegal…"

"Not interested," said Bolin, walking out of the room.

"Oh come on Bo!" Taunted Arrowette.

He stormed towards her, seriously angry. "Don't you EVER call me Bo again," he barked.

"Whatever… Bo," said Arrowette.

"Okay, your going to get it now," he yelled, charging straight at her. I could tell he was about to pound her to the center of the Earth's core.

"Bring it on Bo-borg," she teased. I was astounded; she could just stand there, egging on a super-strength cyborg. Holy crud! I jumped in between the two, seconds before he was about to slam her.

"Wow guys. Easy. One week as a team before somebody got murdered doesn't sound to good," I commented. Bolin glared at the honey-blonde haired girl before stalking away. Arrowette on the other hand…

"I can fight my own battles, Magic Man," she yelled at me, pushing me to the side. I stared at her. Women! They never made any sense.

**BECCA**

One week and Maxine's already pissed off Bolin. We're going to make a great team. Cue sarcastic eye roll! I love Maxi, duh, but we weren't going to last very long as a team if we didn't cooperate. I mean, if Superboy was able to go five years without strangling Lagoon Boy (even after L.B started dating his ex) than you'd think Maxi could go without pissing off Bolin. I guess I should've seen it coming.

"Recognized: Nightwing and Blue Beetle," said an automated voice. Did the cave's security system just say Nightwing and Blue Beetle? Like **the **Nightwing and Blue Beetle? Holy crap… I wonder if my hair looks ok.

A raven-haired boy with piercing eyes and a ninja-like vibe walked into the room, side-by-side with a man in blue bug-themed armor. "Hey Nightwing," said L.J, jumping out off the couch. Maxine—or as I should start calling her, Arrowette—Rori, even Bolin, and me jumped at the chance to meet some former Young Justice members.

"Hey Blu J," he said. "Feeling traught?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Traught? L.J just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a shoulder shrug? Well then, we're going to have to make this day a lot better!"

"Yo amigo's! We're here to train you today. Your getting your tutilege from the best," said Blue Beetle, his chest puffing out.

Nightwing laughed. "Come on you guys." Nightwing walked to the training room, leading the other five behind him. "I remember this place. Great memories.

Nightwing took a step onto the training floor. It clicked at his feet. "Who dares fight me?" He challenged. I decided to stay back since all I knew was basic Martial Arts. Granted I had a Black Belt but I had a feeling Nightwing had well more than that.

I didn't think anyone would be bold enough to step up to the plate, but almost immediately Bolin did. "Bring it on Birdbrain."

"Initiate Fight: "Bullet" vs. "Nightwing," said the computer. Bolin made the first move. He charged Nightwing, who was quite prepared for this attack. However, at the last second he flew into the air and shot a lethal looking disk at Nightwing's back. I thought Nightwing would've been volatile to the move, not seeing it coming, but he had. He popped out one of his wing-dings and threw it against Bolin's disk. It sliced straight through and hit Bolin straight in the chest, making him fall. Nightwing rushed the poor guy and kicked him in the face.

"Knock out! Nightwing wins," said the computer. Bolin got up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Did you all see what he did wrong?" the former Robin asked.

"I did nothing wrong," said Bolin getting all up in N.W's face. "I was going easy on you. If my-," Bolin cut out. He just stormed out of the training room instead.

"He went for the obvious move," said Nightwing all-knowingly.

" I didn't see it coming," I volunteered.

"You didn't, but your enemies will. Everybody knows that a straight on charge is dumb. Which leads you to believe he's going to try and trick you. Knowing that he can fly, it was an obvious move that only a beginner would make," pointed out Nightwing. I sighed in relief knowing that Bolin wasn't here. He might've thrown a freaking temper tantrum or something.

"Who's next?" Asked Nightwing.

Before anybody else could step up to the plate a voice sounded through the Cave speakers, "Team, mission room now."

We ran all the way to the mission room, excited. On the holo-screen was Martian Manhunter. "Team, there's an Omega Level threat in Justice League Towers."

"And you want us to help," offered Maxine hopefully.

"No. We need you to handle a girl named Mona in Central City." Max's shoulder's visibly drooped. An annoyed scowl crossed over her face. I took her hand, hoping to comfort her.

"We're on it," said Blu J. The holo-screen blipped out and we headed off to hanger.

**I know not much happened but I've been in a mental-block funk with this story, so I'm updating this small chapter now so that you guys won't hate me as much.**


	6. Chap 6: The End of Something Beautiful

Hey guys, I decided that sinc I have no idea what it's like to experience hallucinations, that I'd have their hallucinations feed off of their greatest fears, just to make it interesting…

**BOLIN**

"Waste of time if you ask me," I muttered angrily. "We should be helping deal with the Omega level threat, not some girl the local cops can take down in Central City."

"Bolin, they wouldn't call us in if the local cops could handle her. We're doing what the Justice League can't," reasoned Rori.

"More like dealing with the shit that's too easy for them to care about," I growled. We're just their puppets. We're the ones they keep around to mold us into the superhero's they already are. They don't even freaking trust us enough to send us on a real mission, just some side projects that a simple pedestrian could probably defeat. I scoffed.

"Get over yourself," said Becca. "I'm sure wherever they're sending us, they're sending us there for a good reason."

"Yeah, because they don't trust us with the big stuff." I heard no arguments against what I was saying.

Traveling to Central City…

"Destination reached," said the navigational systems. "Finally," I said gruffly.

"So… where are we s'posed to go?" Questioned Rori. I snorted. Amateur.

"See which way the people are running, and go the other way," said Becca, pointing at the mass of people running away. Even the girl who's probably never been in a fight before knows more than that dimwit.

"Stand back," I said. I pushed the two losers behind me and jumped off the ship, initiating my flight patterns and flying towards the chaos. Everybody looked like they were running from something, but when I stared down I saw the craziest sight in the world.

A large building, a subsection of Wayne Corporation, was slowly being sucked down into quick sand, a Venus Flytrap the size of the Empire State Building was terrorizing the civilians, every single electric wire was going haywire, attempting to zap people, bombs were appearing in the air from the middle of nowhere, and what was once the Central City Mall was now a giant cactus, people clinging to it for dear life. "Holy crap." I blinked my eyes, was I seeing this correctly? Suddenly, I was transported. No longer was I flying in the air, I was surrounded by a giant body of water and I was drowning. Zebra's with scuba-diving suits swam around me as cop cars moved in the tumbling waves. I panicked.

Shit! Superman had been teaching to be ready for anything, even death. But being transported to the middle of the ocean was not one of the things he had prepared me for. I quickly looked down at my arm and pressed my watertight button. Instantly a re-breather came up to my mouth. I took a thankful gulp of air in.

Next step, where was my team? I looked around for Blu J, Becca, Rori, even the annoying archer. None of them were there. Thankfully the crazy assed zebra's were gone with them, but I was still completely alone in an endless ocean, there was no surface, there was no bottom, there were no sides.

Suddenly a girl with light brown hair and eerily white eyes 'blipped' in. She wasn't wearing an air mask, or a re-breather, nothing. I swam towards her, ready to offer her my re-breather when she spoke as clearly as if we were not in the water. "I can read your mind." Her brown t-shirt swayed against her body. "I can see your thoughts. I know what your most afraid of." I stared at her, completely entranced.

Suddenly she disappeared and I was utterly alone again… or so I thought. "Bolin!" A smile lit up my face as I recognized the voice. I felt my throat close up as I saw the brilliant beauty. Her platinum blonde hair was tinted green from her original hair color. My heart beat a little faster as I saw her approach me.

Suddenly my rational mind broke through, "Hold your breath," I screamed. I pulled the re-breather out of my mouth and swam as fast as I could towards her but I wasn't fast enough. I saw her bubbly face grow pale and lifeless as she slowly drowned in the water. I swam faster and faster, but the closer I tried to get, the farther away she seemed. When I finally reached her, she was already dead.

**MAXINE**

I was back in my old apartment, my mother sitting in her rocking chair, looking blankly at the wall. The bottle of pills was full yesterday. Now it was half empty. Her gaze moved over to me. "Fuck you, Maxine!" She slowly got up from her rocking chair. "You're the reason he left. You're the reason he's gone. I wish you'd never been born!" She raised her hand to slap me across the face, but I waited for the impact that never came.

As I opened my eyes the scene had changed. I was back at Gotham Academy. I was sitting under my favorite tree right outside of the school, waiting for Becca to come out and go to the movies with me today. I watched eagerly as the doors opened and Becca walked out. The smile fell off my face as I watched her arms link with Lila-Jeans. That was our thing.

As she walked by I stood up, ready to go and hang out with her. She walked past me, not bothering to even glance my direction. "You are so much cooler than Maxine ever was! We're going to be the best of friends," she said.

"Maxine? She was such a tool. You're so much cooler than she could dream of being. She was way too damaged," commented L.J. My heart broke as I watched my best friends walk away without me.

A girl with brown hair and good fashion sense materialized in front of me. "This is your greatest fear? Of all the things you do, abandonment is your biggest issue?"

I turned to look at her. "You're doing this?" She didn't respond.

"Perhaps," she replied cruelly.

"Please, please stop," I begged. I never begged.

"But the fun part hasn't even come yet," she said. In an almost demented way she tipped her head. In the blink of an eye she disappeared.

A voice familiar voice cut through my thoughts. "I'm only telling the truth. You're not part of this family. You're nothing. Nobody wants you. Why should I, Red Arrow, be stuck with a failure like you? Lian hates you. Jade hates you. I hate you. You should just stop living… breathing well your ahead." Tears blurred my vision as he kicked me in the stomach again, throwing me to the side of the wall. I was beaten and battered. I don't have the strength to get up. Maybe he's right. Nobody cared. Nobody loved me. I'm a waste of space. I should just let him kill me right here and now. I bit my lip, the pain of dying couldn't possibly be worse than the pain in my heart.

Suddenly I was transported again. I was in a place so dark that no amount of light could ever brighten the place. Instead of searching, getting up, trying to find a way out, I curled up in the fetal position and cried my eyes out.

**RORI**

"Help me! It hurts! Please!" I stared at my little sister, writhing on the floor. I didn't know what was wrong with her but I didn't care. I ran to her side and instantly put my hand in hers. I tried to take away the pain, waited for the sensation of whatever she was going through to hit me. I waited and waited and waited. It never came. I opened my eyes. She was still screaming, yelling, scratching, and flailing.

"You can't do it," said a creepy voice. I looked around, but nobody was there. "You can't take away her pain. It won't work."

"I can do it! I can." I tried again and again and again. It didn't work. Nothing was working. I cursed.

"You can't even save the person closest to you, how could you save anybody else?" The voice asked again. Their question echoed in my head, filling me with fury. I tried again, but nothing was working.

"Rori," she begged. Maddy clawed. She tried to cling to me and I let her. The pain was coursing through her. I kept trying and failing. Nothing was working. I watched as her energy faded, she became weak, and no matter what I did, she couldn't get better. I watched as she slipped into a coma. I knew I wouldn't be able to wake her up.

**BECCA**

"Tell me what they are!" I looked around me. My worst nightmares had come to life. I was back in the Shadow's headquarters, being held against my will. They had found me again. Nobody could rescue me this time. Her scarred face stared straight through me and once again I was plummeted back into my six-year-old self.

"I-,"I stuttered. I had no idea what any of the pictures were. I didn't know how I'd even gotten back here. The stuttering had earned me a slap in the face.

"Think girl!" Iyyz Rooand yelled in my face. I could feel her spit hit my face and I wanted to cry. I wanted Drit, I wanted Geoff, I wanted Tara, I wanted my mom, but most of all I wanted Maxine. She would save me, she would protect me, and she would hold me in her arms and comfort me when I cried. "Stop taking so long girl!" She hit me in the gut.

"I don't know what they were," I answered dangerously.

"You useless piece of shit!" She knocked me off my chair and kicked me in the knees. "Take her to **the** cell," she said mercilessly.

My eyes widened and I could feel my stomach twist into knots. I couldn'y breathe. A panic overtook my body. Shivering and quaking I remembered what happened last time. I wanted to die. The last time I was in the cell I had been beaten to almost-death. No food. No drink. No toilet. No nothing. I was no longer a virgin by the time I'd gotten out of the cell. Only torture. For two days. "Stop!" I begged. "Please! You don't have to do this!"

In an almost deranged way she looked at me like I was a piece of meat, "Bad children have to learn their lesson."

"Please, I'm a good child. You don't have to do this!" I pleaded to whatever form of a conscience she had left.

"Too late," she said vilely. "Take her away from me."

As I was taken to the cell a beautiful brunette girl appeared. The guard didn't appear to notice her and she walked silently next to me. Was she here to help me or hurt me? "Poor Rebecca," she said in an emotionless voice. "Traumatized so young… I can relate." I was hesitant to speak a word. I was afraid I'd get a whiplash from either her or the guard. "You can speak," she reassured me. "He won't hear."

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly.

"My mind," she replied. And she vanished. Was my mind already coming up with terrible hallucinations? Had I already gone mad? She left me questioning the whole walk to the cage.

Back to

**BOLIN**

I stuck the re-breather in her mouth but she wasn't breathing anymore. "No! You can't die. Stay with me." Even in the water I knew I was crying as I stared at her lifeless body. One of the only people who truly made me feel happy was dead. I couldn't go on without her.

Making my decision I let all the air out of my lungs. If she was going to die, I was going to join her. I could feel my body fail from the lack of oxygen. It was painful, but relaxing. I would join her soon. Nothing would get in the way of us this time.

Suddenly the water around me disappeared and **she** was no longer in my arms. I wasn't drowning. I was back in Central City. Everything looked normal, but Superman, Batman, and Red Arrow were all there. I looked frantically for **her**. What happened? Where was she? "Gacy!" I screamed. I looked all around for her, but I couldn't find her. I frantically flew the skies, searching in vain.

"Bullet," said Superman's commanding voice. I turned around, my face probably animated in the amount of panic I was going through.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Where is who?" Superman looked confused.

"Gacy," I insisted. Who else?

"Gacy?" Asked Superman quizzically. "That's who you hallucinated about?" I slowly turned towards him.

"Hallucinated?" It was all a hallucination? How? I. Am. Not. Mental.

"The girl you were supposed to fight, she causes mass hallucinations," said Superman. "When we arrived she ran."

"It was all fake?" After I'd processed what had happened I let out a sigh of relief. She was okay. She was alive. She was safe. "Thanks a lot team," I mumbled. I slowly descended and landed back on the ground where Blu J, Becca, Inflect and Arrowette were standing around.

I watched as each one recovered from their nightmares. Rori was frantically calling his sister, Arrowette was comforting a crying Becca in her arms, and Maxine was just standing there, a blank look on her face.

Cutting into the mess of tears ad franticness I said something nobody as quite expecting. "I'm out." Each head turned towards mine. "We're not a good team. Our first mission and we totally bombed. I gave it a shot. We sucked. I'm out."

"Bolin, you can't," said Inflect.

"Yes I can," I said firmly. "I quit."

Nobody said a word.

Eventually somebody else said, "I agree." Out of all the people I was shocked. It was Blu J. "That was… it failed. We tried and we failed. I'm done too."

"I can't do it either," said Becca through her tears. "Being a so called hero. I just can't. I'm not cut out for it. That was… far more than I can handle."

"So what? You're all quitting?" Yelled Arrowette indignantly.

"It appears so," said Blu J.

"Heroes. Don't. Quit." The ferocity in her eyes almost convinced me to stay… almost.

"I'm not a hero," said Blu J quietly. The statement made us all turn. Not a hero? What had this girl gone through? With that she simply walked away. That was the end of our team.

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy? I just thought it would be awesome to go into their minds, face their greatest fears and such not. I also didn't want them to instantly click like the original YJ did. I wonder what L.J went though! Ooo! Anyways, sorry there was no Drsytan or Kiara in this one, next time my friends. Also: since I will be going back to "school" in a week and two days (school is just a disguise for a hell-ish prison meant to torment children), updating will became a bit more of a hassle but I'll continue to try. Please review if you can! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**I fucking suck. I know, I'm as good at updating frequently as… somebody who's really bad at updating frequently. Like seriously, what has it been, 2 months? When I'm in the mood and have the time I can update twice a day. Other times it takes months. I'm so sorry ya'll, but I finally got it all out.**

****Maxine****

Nervousness overtook my body as soon as I woke up. My first mission without him and I had failed. What would he think of me now? Would he think I'm a fail? Would he be just like the Roy Harper who had broken my headstrong spirit yesterday, the one who had told me to die? Would he be the cold mentor that was disappointed in my failure to cooperate with others on a team? Would he still be the warm, loving father I'd come to love? I didn't know.

I crawled out of bed, feeling helpless. I threw on my Gotham Academy combined with my trademark combat boots. I looked powerful, ready for anything, my usual H.B.I.C look, but on the inside I felt weak and small. Not that I'd ever admit to such feelings. I do not want to go to school today.

Right now I just really need a dose of best friend-ness. I picked up my iPhone 4ios (perk of being a hero is that we're normally crazy loaded) and dial L.J's number. I waited and waited for her to pick up. She never traveled without her phone on her. The girl couldn't survive without technology. Literally, that's what her entire superhero idea is based off of, hi-tech technology. So when she didn't take my call, I know it's because she doesn't want to.

Feeling really distressed knowing one of my best friends didn't want me I call Becca. Thankfully she picks up on the second ring. "Hey Bex," I said.

"Hey Maxine," she replied, trying to sound cool and collected. I could hear straight through the façade, she was my best friend after all, I should know this kind of thing.

"I see your not doing so well either," I said into the phone.

"Not really," she sighed. "That was… taxing."

"Yeah," I replied, biting nervously on my fingernails. Damn. I hadn't done that in years.

"Do you think L.J's okay?" She asked worridley.

Of course, even after all she's been through she cared about L.J. I mean, don't get me wrong, what L.J said has me concerned for sure, but I know what Becca went through, and it wasn't pretty. "I'm not sure," I answered honestly. "I called her, but she didn't pick up."

"Same here," said Becca. An awkward silence ensued between us. Neither knowing anything comforting to say.

"Are you coming to school today?" I asked, trying to change the subject from awkward to silence to anything else.

"No. That was… a lot to think about. My parents understand. They even recommended a week, but that would be so damaging to my grades I just decided to stay home for today." I laughed a light laugh into the phone. Becca and I were complete opposites. She was nice, she cared, she did everything she could to be the perfect daughter, student, and overall person. I was mean, I didn't give a crud about most of the stuff in life, I did everything to piss teachers off and graffiti illegally. We balanced each other out nicely.

"I wish I could get Roy and Jade to let me do that," I said.

"Did something happen between you guys?" Becca asked, concern blatanty sticking out in her tone.

"I haven't even spoken to them yet, why?" I kicked my heels up on my desk as I spun 'round in my rolling chair.

"You called them Roy and Jade, not mom and dad," she said.

I didn't even notice.

"Maybe you should go out and talk to them," said Becca. "You didn't tell me what happened to you yesterday, but I'm sure it had something to do with them. You need to go talk."

I sighed. "Why do you always have to be right?"

"It's my 4.0 IQ," joked Becca. Together the two of us laughed, and for just a moment things seemed normal again. Like we all hadn't just experienced one of the most traumatic things in our lives yesterday. "See you later alligator," she said.

"Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock," I responded, thinking I was rather clever.

She scoffed, "Dork." Then the line went dead and I was left all by my lonesome once again.

Quietly, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I expected Roy and Jade—I mean dad and mom—to be up and baking breakfast, making sure 6-year old Lian was up and ready. The only one up was Roy. The semi-mellow ginger sat at the counter, sipping freshly brewed coffee as he read the morning newspaper. The word 'Hallucination' sticks out on the front page.

Noticing my presence he looks up, startled. "Maxine, I didn't know you were up."

"Yeah, I've got school today," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I hated the snarky sound in my voice.

"I didn't think you were going today," he replied.

"I thought it'd be suspicious if I didn't," I said, pouring myself a mug of coffee. As I took a sip, the buzz it brought tingled through me body, thoroughly waking me up.

"It's okay Max, I think you should stay home today. Failing a mission the first time is rough, I don't think you should be doing anything but hanging at home with family today," said Roy kindly.

Of course, the sympathy and love I normally craved from Roy just made me blow up in his face today, "I'm not fragile. I'm not a piece of glass," I yelled. "I don't need a day to rest. I just need to keep going. Life's short. A day wasted is another day I don't live."

"Usually your complaining about how school is a waste," Roy joked, trying to lighten the mood. I just glared at him. "You're not Superman."

He approached me slowly. Hesitantly, he wrapped both his arms around me. The warmth of his body made me melt as I fell into him. Unshed tears appeared in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Instead, I hung onto Roy for dear life, refusing to let go ever again.

****Kiara****

"Drystan," I muttered, nudging the sleepy boy in the shoulder.

"Liv?" He muttered groggily, groping for my hand.

"Drystan, wake up," I said again. "It's Kiara." Slowly the brown haired boy woke up.

"Where am I?"

"Um… Marriot Hotel," I replied.

"Why am I sleeping on a highly uncomfortable couch?" He asked, sitting up.

"I could only afford a one bedroom hotel room," I shrugged shyly.

"Then why didn't we just sleep in the same bed? They're big enough, are they not?" He asked. I blushed at the comment.

"Well um…"

"I would do this all the time with my best friends back on Eden," he said. His voice suddenly became sadder, more solemn as he mentioned his home world.

"Would you like some tea I grabbed from downstairs?" I asked, grabbing the Styrofoam cup of tea from the nearby coffee table.

"Sure," he said. "I've never had tea before." I watched as he puckered his lips towards the tea and took a giant gulp. He instantly dropped it on the floor, staining the white carpets an unattractive light brown tea color. "Γαμημένη κόλαση που ήταν ζεστό

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, confused. I hated it when he'd randomly start talking in… whatever his native language was.

"I'm sorry. That was very hot. I've read about tea before, and I didn't expect it to be so hot," he said apologetically.

"I should've warned you," I said sheepishly.

"Perhaps you should've," he replied, sounding rather annoying, even though I knew he didn't mean it.

"Aweee neeeee closssir to aa deswination?" Drystan asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "God is leading me right now. We must have faith that we are on our way."

"Have you ever met this God before?" He asked curiously.

"Not in person," I responded with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?"

"It's just… I've read of so many Lords and Ladies much like your 'God' throughout different universes. I simply wish to determine if he is real."

"Of course he's real," I said. "I wouldn't be here if he weren't."

"Indeed."

Suddenly my head started to throb. Speak of the guy himself, "Kiara Shade, half-angel."

"Yes," I responded, looking straight to the sky.

"In order to heal Drystan you must go back."

****Lila-Jean****

I sighed. Memory after memory crashed through my head as I ran my hand against the familiar, silky smooth fabric. The face of the Joker as I destroyed his fear-gas bomb, me taunting Mr. Freeze, distracting him as Batman appeared behind him with his killer right hook, and even just a normal day of training with Batman resurfaced behind my closed eyelids. I brought the suit up to nose, inhaling the scent of bleach. Each mark, each almost imperceptible rip represented a time where I had helped someone, a time when I had been a hero. Now, the idea of me being a hero seemed like a joke.

I owed Bruce Wayne everything. He saw something in me, something I wasn't even sure I saw in myself. Whatever that something was, it was the reason I wasn't bouncing back and forth between foster care homes right now.

Instead I had the sweetest guy in the world, waiting on me hand and foot. Instead I had the nicest, funniest adopted brother in the world. Instead I had a father who actually cared about me. Instead I was given a life of privilege. Instead I was given a chance to help those who couldn't help themselves.

That's why doing this was so hard. I felt like I was betraying Bruce. He'd given me the world, he'd given me the means to do what every child dreams of, and I was throwing it all away. I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt like a failure, quitting the team the first chance I got. But they don't know what I went through. They don't know what I saw when Mona got to me. They have no right to judge me. If they only knew…

That is what led me Bruce Wayne's study door at exactly two 'o clock pm Saturday afternoon. I tapped it lightly before opening the door. The knock was just a courtesy. Bruce Wayne, with his heavy-set jaw and everyday grimace, looked up from his highly important work and stared straight at me. Suddenly, my hands went so clammy I was afraid I'd drop the costume before I even got halfway across the room and beaded my forehead more and more by the second, all because of his eyes. His stare wasn't full of anger. I could handle anger. I had handled it daily after my mom died. I could handle sadness. Sadness meant tears and weeping, sadness used to be the only emotion I knew. Sadness meant there was something there that I could comfort, something I could try to fix with a selfless gesture. Disappointment, however, was something I could not handle. Disappointment was what made me feel so guilty I'd walk to the ends of the earth just to stop it. This time, the cost was too high for me to meet though.

"I know why you're here," he said. I didn't expect any less. I softly bit down on my lip as I walked towards him and laid my costume down on his dark-oak paneled desk, nice and neat.

"I can't do it anymore," I whispered.

"Yes you can." He said it with so much conviction I almost believed him. But that's the thing about almost… it's never quite enough.

"It's too much." Tears openly fell from my eyes. "I can't do this anymore Bruce. I'm so sorry. I owe you everything and I feel like I'm letting you down, but I just… can't do this anymore." I breathed in. "If I keep doing this, it'll kill me."

"I know," Bruce said. My eyes bulged out of my head and I shot back up like someone had just slapped me across the face. He knew? I felt like someone had just cut me loose from the rope holding me together. I had just fallen, and there was no safety net there to catch me. "I know all about it. I have known all about it before I even adopted you."

"And you put me at that kind of risk?" I asked in utter disbelief. My tears flowed like a never-ending river. He knew.

"Of course I knew," he said.

"You were willing to let me die?" He was the only person willing to love a piece of broken crud like me back then, or so I thought. Now that I know this, it was all a lie. He never loved me. "You were willing to let me kill millions of people?"

"No," he said tersely. That's what completely threw me.

"What?" I stuttered. "I saw the prophecy, I saw what I was meant to do."

"I saw it too," he replied grimly. "I watched you everyday of your life, wondering if today would be the day I'd have to exterminate you, an innocent child."

"Has it come yet?" I asked spitefully.

"No it hasn't, and I don't think it ever will," he replied honestly. I stared at him, confused as heck. "Each day I'd watch you. You wouldn't hurt a soul and you're a fighter. I believed you could fight this, and with the proper training I still think you can."

That's what he saw in me. A fighter.

I turned my head to the conveniently placed glass mirror to my left. I didn't like what I saw. I didn't see a fighter. I saw a murderer.

"I'm sorry Bruce." With that I walked out of his office, refusing to look back. When I arrived back in my room I dug deep down into my closet and pulled out my suitcase. I had to go, before I hurt someone.

**Hey guys. I'm unhappy about my Kiara section, but hey. It's 2:30 in the morning, I have school in a few hours, and ya'll wanted a chapter. Since Kiara and Drystan weren't in the last chapter I was like, "I should probably put them in, huh?" I have no idea what I'm doing with L.J, but your interested aren't you? Sorry about this and I'll keep trying to update. No guarentee's, but this was really fun and easy. I might be getting back into the groove of this story.**


End file.
